


We Meet Again

by TheBlobMaster



Series: Bookstore Future [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlobMaster/pseuds/TheBlobMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost a decade after he disappeared to Europe Isaac comes into Stiles' bookstore in Becaon Hills. Stiles sees it as a source of entertainment, he ends up with much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> So I just kind of explored the drabble scenes' possibility and wrote something slightly slightly longer. Still I'm just exploring the dynamics of the two and would seriously appreciate constructive comments. 
> 
> Thank you and enjoy.

It's a dull day. He'd barely managed to get in through the door to the store before the heavy rain began. There's never a lot of people coming in on the days where you can barely see the tip of your nose for rain. It rarely happens, but when it does it always comes with a certain form of melancholy in the deserted streets. 

People stay home, huddled together in front of the TV and makes the most of the forced bonding time, almost an obligation to have on days like these. 

Stiles stands behind the counter, looking around the shop for anything to do and finding nothing. He had his high school helper in yesterday and as always for entertainment, he slave-drove the poor guy to do everything. Which means now the store was looking ridiculously perfect. There's nothing left for him to do, he could read and he tried, but nothing really held his attention for more than a few minutes at a time. 

There's a paper in front of him filled with doodles of various things. The pen lying discarded beside it. Not even making stickmen war drawings could hold his attention for a longer period of time. 

He's contemplating redecorating the store somehow, when the door opens with a _pling_ and he shoots up to greet his customer. Hopefully it'll be one of the interesting ones. One of the customers with a story to tell, one of those that stays for a long time. He's so genuinely happy for a customer to entertain him that he doesn't even really notice who it is that walks through the door. 

"Welcome to Wilkołaki Books." He greets, practically beaming, in the direction of the hooded person. There's a snort and then the hood is pushed down to reveal a head full of curls. Dirty blonde curls Stiles hasn't seen since high school. "Only you would name your bookstore _Werewolves Books_." Stiles is torn between feeling insulted and amused because that voice definitely didn't have that accent the last time he heard it. 

"Since when did you learn Polish?" He asks instead. Not even Scott had figured it out, just shrugging it off as something Stiles had thought sounded cool. "I taught myself the word for werewolf in all the languages of the countries I've been to. Then I would know when to leave." 

Stiles feels like he should be more surprised over the fact that Isaac Lahey is standing in his shop dripping with rainwater, at the moment though he really can't be bothered with surprise. His very own personal entertainment has arrived and there's no way he's letting it get away now. 

"You look wet," he ignores the eye roll and _duh_ from Isaac, "how about we get you out of that and I'll make us hot cocoa?" Isaac doesn't even get to answer before Stiles ushers him to the back and begins pulling at his hoodie to get it off until Isaac slaps his hands away.

"Will you knock it off?" He hisses. The front of his hair is dripping down his face and Stiles can't stop looking at how often he has to blink away water. "Yeah, sure whatever. I'll get the water boiling and I have some extra clothes in that drawer." Stiles points to the second drawer in his desk and goes over to boil water in his little tea-kitchen.

"So what brings you back to Beacon Hills?" Silence never did go well with him, not unless he's alone and trapped in his thoughts. "Got a job here. Figured I've left you idiots to fend for yourselves long enough." 

The banter is comfortable and makes it seem like it was only yesterday they were flinging insults at each other instead of nearly ten years ago. "Haha, very funny. Where did you get a job?" Stiles figures he has to play nice if he wants Isaac to stay and entertain him for the rest of the day. He'll probably close up early but that's still hours away and he's in great need for entertainment. 

"The elementary school. I'll be teaching the little devils English when school starts again." He can hear Isaac ruffling with the clothing as he mixes the hot cocoa together and plops in an obscene amount of marshmallows in both cups.  
He turns around with an unnecessary flourish and a "Tadaah" only to stop dead in his tracks with his voice stuck in his throat. Isaac is standing at his full height drying his hair with Stiles' spare towel. The t-shirt and shorts he had found were a bit short and there's definitely too much skin showing for Stiles to be able to function normally. 

There's a slight possibility he had forgotten how good looking Isaac really was. _Is._ Definitely is. 

"Are you trying to make me diabetic?" Isaac asks drily, eyes pointedly fixed on the cups in Stiles' hands. "Hush, there's nothing wrong with a bit of sugar from time to time." 

Isaac scoffs amused at him as he shakes his head. "I think I might go into a sugar induced coma if I drink that." Stiles decides to be the better man and ignore that last comment, urging the cup with the tallest marshmallow mountain into the taller's hand just to be spiteful. 

He regrets it immediately though, because Isaac won't appreciate the beauty of it as much as he would himself. It makes him pout a bit as he sits down at the small table, taking the seat where he can keep an eye on the store. He gestures for Isaac to sit down impatiently and he does sit down, albeit hesitantly, on the frail looking chair, if you can even call it that.

"So a bookstore?" The confusion is clear in the way Isaac's eyebrows furrows a bit and his eyes stare curiously at Stiles. "Yeah, well. At some point I started to collect all these books about the supernatural because wow I ended up with two of the dumbest alphas apparently and they needed help so research, definitely necessary. It kind of grew quite big and then I thought why not? So here I am, Stiles Stilinski, owner of the bookstore with the biggest section of books about the supernatural on the continent. The rest of the books is just to lure in actual customers." He finishes up with a modest smile and a shrug like it's no big deal. 

The store is his baby though, replacing the old jeep when it finally gave up. He lives upstairs in a too-big-for-him-alone apartment and feels more comfortable and safe between the rows of books that he has in a long time. Deaton had helped him remodelling all the panels in mountain ash to fend off any hostile supernatural being. Luckily there hasn't been a major incident in years and life around the pack has settled considerably. 

There's a small smile dancing around the edges of Isaac's lips and his eyes shine as if he knows how much this place really means to Stiles. "It's pretty neat." He says finally with an equally as fake casual shrug as Stiles' own. 

"How did you end up as an English teacher? I thought you sucked at English?" This might actually be the longest conversation the two has ever had, Stiles muses in his head as he studies Isaac. There's fine lines around his eyes that crinkles when he smiles and his eyes looks softer, kinder, _happy_. 

"There's just something about Europe that make one articulate apparently." The blonde jokes and Stiles blinks a few times confused before grinning back at Isaac. "There's no doubt that you picked up a weird accent." He's curious about where the accent comes from. If it's from one place or multiply places. What Isaac has been doing over there in the 'sophisticated' Europe.  
"I had to earn for a living somehow, so I started tutoring children in English and sometimes I got a job as a substitute teacher in English. In the end I actually found an appreciation for the subject." Isaac smiles softly, staring at his fingers around his cup. He hasn't taken a sip yet and Stiles is seriously regretting giving him the cup with the tallest mountain. His own cup is almost empty and he licks his mouth with a sad look on his face. Hot cocoa always disappears so quickly. 

Isaac must notice him staring at his cup because he pushes it towards him with a playful smile as he nods in invitation to drink it. Stiles isn't finished with his own yet but he will be soon. He nods back in thanks and they settle into a comfortable silence. Stiles trying to drown himself in hot cocoa with too many marshmallows and Isaac staring blankly out in the back room.  
Stiles is a bit unsure of what he's allowed to ask, what would be appropriate to ask a not-really-a-friend you haven't seen in almost a decade? Even if the silence isn't uncomfortable as such, it's rather relaxed and soothing, Stiles wants to ask so many questions that he wouldn't even know where to start. He fidgets in his seat as he tries to will his cup to ask the questions for him. 

"You can ask, you know?" Isaac says, voice low and welcoming. He's tracing patterns on the little table with his fingers. The same pattern over and over again. It's mesmerising to look at and Stiles almost forgets everything else as he looks at those long fingers tracing his table featherlight.

"What are you drawing?" He asks now that he got permission. Isaac looks startled up at him, almost as if he wasn't aware that he was tracing something on the table. "It's nothing. Just an old symbol." He shrugs, not keen on sharing. Stiles picks up on Isaac's discomfort but he's too curious to stop himself from asking further. 

"What kind of symbol?" Isaac glares at him, eyes showing his displeasure and annoyance but he still answers.

"It's called Donderbezem. It's a ancient Germanic protection symbol. When I travelled through the Netherlands I got into some trouble and an old lady showed it to me." He's begun to trace the shape on the table again, a faraway look on his face. Stiles is aching to go to the Ancient Germanic section to look the symbol up, find out exactly what it protects against. He'll have to wait until Isaac leaves or maybe just goes to the bathroom. 

"Did you get into a lot of trouble?" It's a fair question and Isaac brought it up himself. His leg is bouncing in excitement and he stares at Isaac with wide eyes. "As much as an omega on a foreign continent would. I kind of get now why the twins were so keen on joining Scott's pack." Isaac visibly shudders and closes his eyes. 

There's a slight warm yellow glow still in his blue eyes when he opens them again. Stiles can't help but stare, he hasn't seen control like this exerted in years. Scott doesn't care much for showing off and the others never really bothered with learning tricks like this. Isaac keeps the yellow glow a steady light behind the blue and the combination makes his eyes an almost vibrant green. 

"Well at least now I know you still haven't killed anyone innocent." Stiles jokes to hide his amazement and the yellow is startled out of Isaac as he starts laughing. Stiles chuckles along for the hell of it, even if he is a bit surprised at the genuine _laughter_. It's the first time Isaac has actually laughed at one of his jokes or remarks, not just scoffed and rolled his eyes. Though he doesn't really get what it is about this particular one that's so funny. It's a pretty serious subject.

"Yeah, no. I pride myself in not killing people."Isaac says slightly out of breath when he stops laughing. "Sorry, that was just not the response I expected." He waves his hand dismissing the apology. There's no reason for Isaac to apologies. Stiles likes it when people are happy, especially if he's the reason. 

"Hey. When did you get back? Does any of the others know? - and where are you staying?" Stiles blurts when he realises that Isaac hasn't mentioned anything about anyone. Isaac shakes his head lightly, now staring determindly at the table again.  
"No, they don't, I came here almost straight away." The last bit is practically a whisper and Stiles has to strain his ears to hear it but he does catch it. "Why? I thought you couldn't stand me." 

"I couldn't, or at least most of the time I thought you were the most annoying little shit to have ever existed. Time changes people though." Isaac takes a deep breath before looking straight at Stiles. "And I thought you'd be the least weird about me suddenly coming back after so many years without contact." 

Stiles nods. Scott would definitely act weird. The others probably wouldn't but he doesn't want to go there, not with how few is actually left. "So do you have a place to stay yet?"

"I checked into a motel and figured I would just stay there until I found a place." Isaac shrugs and Stiles. Stiles should really learn to think before speaking because before he knows it he says out, "I have a spare room you can use." 

He tries to smile as convincingly as possible when Isaac's eyes practically bulges out in surprise. He's not sure it's working because none of them seem all that relaxed anymore. "This is not a joke? You're seriously offering to live together." Isaac states, pronouncing the words carefully as if they hold the secret to this.

"Yes? It seems so. But like only if you want to. No pressure or anything. Just you don't have a place and I do and you know until you find your own?" He holds his breath to stop himself from talking even more. Isaac looks about ready to sprout a new head in confusion and Stiles should really take some courses on impulse control. 

"Why?" Isaac finally forces out. 

"Like you said time changes people and so far I haven't wanted to strangle you." It's not really an answer but Isaac seems to accept it as one anyway. "Okay, but only until I find my own place." He finishes with a firm nod as if he needs to convince himself that yes, he really is going to move in with Stiles. He doesn't seem to notice Stiles inwardly panicking. Which is good because he is most definitely panicking. 

 

x

 

Scott picks up on the fourth ring, mouth full of presumedly his lunch, if the garbled _"What?"_ is something to go by. Isaac just left and Stiles is freaking out. 

"Isaacisintownagainandijustofferedhimtolivewithme." He breathes out and he can practically hear Scott's confusion without him saying anything. "Okay. Can you say that again, I understood nothing."

"Isaac is back and I just offered him to live with me and he said yes and oh my god what am I going to do? He hadn't even been here for an hour before I invited him to live with me. We didn't even like each other back when we knew each other and now we are going to live together. Scott help, why can't I ever shut up?" It's only when he finishes his little rambling rant that he notices that the other line is dead. Defeated he slums down to bang his head against the table. Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut? It's not like he has anything against Isaac anymore but they don't really know each other now. At least he hasn't turned into a brutal killer, Stiles knows that and he tries to find as much comfort in that thought as possible.

He hears the telltale _pling_ from the bell on his door and groans. He can't deal with customers now. He's just about to get up from his chair to go to the front when Scott runs in, looking around frantic, Stiles lets his head bang back on the table. "He's not here. He left to get his stuff." Stiles mumbles into the tabletop before grabbing a pen and throwing it in the general direction of Scott, "Also you bitch, how dare you hang up on me during my panic rant." The usual bite from his tone is gone and he knows Scott can hear the sigh he lets out.

"I just wanted entertainment on this day of boring and I end up with a flatmate." He groans, he wants pity and knows he'll get none. "So Isaac is back in town?" Scott, as predicted, ignores his cries for sympathy. 

"Yeah, he got a job as an English teacher at the elementary school." He turns his head so he can look at Scott. The alpha has a truly disturbing mix of emotions displayed on his face. Scott definitely would have been weird about it, Isaac was right about that.

"When will he be back?" Stiles honestly doesn't know and he makes a vague sound to express that. Scott gets it though, just like he always does. "And you're letting him live in the guest room?" Another vague choking noise and Stiles wails pathetically in defeat.

"Why did he come to you though? You weren't even friends." Scott wonders, just like Stiles had. "Said you'd be weird about it and I wouldn't. You're pretty much proving his point right now mr. Frowny-Smileyface."Scott looks town between frowning and smiling, it makes his face do a weird in between thing that is seriously starting to freak out Stiles. 

"But still I'm his alpha." Scott exclaims and Stiles actually sits up at that. "You seriously can't still think you're his alpha anymore. It's almost been a decade since you last saw him and he most definitely doesn't perceive you to be his alpha. He made it very clear that he's an omega." 

They both groan and in sync they bang their heads on the table. 

 

x

 

The arrangement works surprisingly well. Isaac has lived there for a week and they haven't snapped. Granted they don't really see much of each other. Scott had made it his mission to integrate Isaac into the pack, a pack that has changed quite a bit in the last decade. So Isaac had been kept busy, visiting old friends and meeting possibly new ones. Isaac still hasn't agreed to join the pack again and it's driving Scott up the wall which in hindsight means Stiles. The alpha has been giving him the puppy dog eyes all week, telepathically trying to convey that Stiles should help him in his quest on getting Isaac to join. 

He's been holding out steadfastly, stubbornly determined to keep out of pack issues that aren't directly involving him, but he's wearing thin and the look Scott sends him just before leaving to go on his date snaps him. 

They're alone, sitting on the couch with some television show on that Stiles isn't really watching but Isaac is.  
"How's the room?" He asks, eyes still locked on the screen. "It's good. I like it." 

"Okay I can't stand it any more. Why won't you join the pack? Scott's been sending me all these pathetic help looks all week and I'm dying. Just tell me why." He's panting lightly, he's also slightly surprised at how loud that had come out as. Isaac stares wide eyed at him, clearly unprepared for the outburst and he curls a bit in on himself. It's the first time since he got back Stiles has seen a hint of the old scared Isaac. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell. I'm just getting frustrated since soon it won't only be looks. I'll have to hear him whine and complain and god that's the last thing I want."

Isaac shakes his head and the rustle of the damp curls distracts Stiles for a moment. He'd nearly gotten a heart attack the first time Isaac had walked into the kitchen shirtless after a bath. The cereal he was eating got stuck on its way down so he ended up coughing. Isaac had gotten close quickly and that only doubled the coughing. 

Stiles really should have counted in the hotness when he didn't think and asked Isaac to live with him. Maybe he would've used his brain then. Probably not, but a guy has got to wish. 

"I just don't want to." Isaac shrugs, and usually Stiles would've let it stay at that. He knew all too well how annoying it is when someone asks for a reason that doesn't exist. But this is Scott and his puppy eyes we're talking about. 

"Seriously, I don't care if it's the most sappy reason or if it's something else. I won't even tell Scott if you don't want that. I just need to be able to tell him to lay off and not have to lie which he'll know and then the eyes will haunt me forever." He's whining in the most pathetic way he knows and he hopes it'll work even though, Isaac right now looks more amused than convinced.  
There's the canned laughter coming from the TV and it grates on Stiles' nerves but he can't look away from Isaac. The amusement is gone from his face and eyes and all that's left is open vulnerability. Stiles never got the full story of what actually happened in Europe and why Isaac needed the protection symbol. It must've been serious because the dunderbezem is tattooed on Isaac's right shoulder. 

Isaac's eyes shift nervously over to glance at the TV. "It feels wrong." He finally whispers and his whole body is closed off the way it used to be, so Stiles drops the subject. 

"I'll tell him to back off." He pretends not to see the relaxed smile that spreads on Isaac's face. His heart never gains anything from noticing them. 

 

x

 

Scott backs off after a lot of choice words and sarcastic remarks. He wants to know the reason but Stiles doesn't feel like it's his place to tell. 

 

x

 

There's dinner on the table when he comes upstairs that evening after closing the store. He flails a little in chock and then he looks at the carefree smile Isaac is sending him. His heart drops and the erratic pace it starts worries him. Isaac will be able to hear it and he does if the confused look on his face is anything to go by.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asks in a quiet tone and Stiles flails again. "No, nothing is wrong. Nope, none, nada. It's peachy perfect and wow first time in forever I come home to dinner already on the table. I was just surprised, hadn't seen it coming. Didn't even know you could cook, and I really need to shut up now. Yup, shutting up right now." He finishes with a zipping motion in front of his mouth. 

He really can't bear to tell Isaac that the last time he came home to a home cooked dinner on the table was when his mother was still healthy enough to move around. He'd experienced it a lot of times at Scott's place since, until Melissa deemed them old enough to take of themselves and took on more nightshifts, but it's quite different when it's in your own home. He's touched and right now he won't even care if the food tastes like shit, he'll eat it gratefully.

“Okay then. Sit down, dinner is served." Isaac gestures to the table and Stiles eagerly plops down onto the chair opposite of Isaac with a wide grin. The food smells divine and Stiles can feel his mouth water just from that. 

"What did you make?" It looks vaguely familiar, alike to something he once had a long time ago. "Bigos or hunters stew. It's a polish winter dish." Isaac explains as he pours some into their bowls. 

Stiles can feel his eyes tear up and quickly he blinks them away. Now he remembers why it seems familiar. His grandmother made it for him in the winter when he visited as a kid. “Or it's bigos with slight accommodations since I couldn't get my hands on all the right ingredients." 

Right now Stiles actually couldn't care less, he wants to kiss the ground Isaac walks on and worship him. Why had he ever disliked him? Stiles really can't remember. He's staring at Isaac with so much adoration it actually makes the other stop up and stare back. 

"Okay, you looking at me with this weird expression you used to have when you were around Lydia. It's freaking me out.” It's the actual slightly scared tone that makes Stiles snap out of it and look down at the bowl in front of him.  
"I'm really happy I asked you to move in.” He says with a happy sigh before digging in. 

He can't remember how his grandmother's bigos tasted like, and even if he could there'd be no way of comparing the two. All he knows is that Isaac's tastes delicious and like home. He's pretty sure his grandmother's had been more traditional and with a taste of safety, but Isaac's was the perfect mix of traditional and modern. It fits him perfectly.

"Wow. Just wow. Can you like cook everyday and then I'll worship you forever because this is heaven in my mouth and if everything you cook is this good I will cry rives of joy.” He says with his mouth full, Isaac looks disgusted but Stiles doesn't care he needs to express this joy he's feeling every time he takes a bite. "You're a god and I worship you.” He continues after he's swallowed, at least that comment makes Isaac smirk before he shyly looks down at his own bowl of heaven. 

"It's not that good really. It's nowhere near as good as the one the old lady, who taught me, made." Stiles waves his hands angrily as he speed chews. "I will not tolerate this kind of talk even from the chef himself. So shush and eat up or I'll do it for you.”

The happiness that fills him has nothing to do with the flattered smile Isaac sends him. At least he tries to tell himself that.

 

x

 

It's becoming somewhat a bit of a problem for Stiles having Isaac around. He's been here for a month and apparently he took Stiles' comment about him cooking everyday seriously, because ever since that night Stiles has been coming home to various delicious European dishes. If he didn't know better Stiles would think Isaac is trying to seduce him with food. God worthy food that made his mouth salivate just thinking about it. He probably wouldn't mind that at all. 

Isaac is distracting. Distracting in the best way possible, but nonetheless distracting. Maybe it was from the constant threats but Stiles never really took notice of how handsome Isaac was in high school. He is now. 

The school term has begun and Isaac now sits down every evening at the dining table with papers spread out to prepare himself for the next lesson. He has a cup of steaming tea beside him as he looks over the work the kids has done with fond eyes. It's such a soft and calming image. It makes Stiles wish it never would disappear. 

He realises this when he's trying to read the newest best seller but finds himself constantly glancing up at Isaac. He's pretty well hidden by the back of the couch but if Isaac looked up he would notice a pair of eyes locked on him and Isaac does look up. When their eyes meet he breaks into a beautiful smile that makes Stiles' heart ache. _I could get used to this_ he thinks to himself and it's an oddly calming thought.

It should freak him out because while he's been attracted to guys before he's never wanted the whole couple thing with a guy. He could see himself wanting the whole couple thing with Isaac. Not just being a couple but being domestic.

It's safe to say he doesn't get too much reading done that the evening.

 

x

 

“So is there a special regular coming in every evening?" Isaac asks one day over dinner and Stiles chokes, face rapidly gaining colour. "What would make you think that?” 

Isaac shrugs in this particular disarming way and Stiles' train of thought has already moved on to the width of Isaac's shoulders and how much he wants to trace the muscles. "You're always smelling of arousal lately." Focus now moved onto Isaac's neck, Stiles almost doesn't hear it but he does and stops his thoughts abruptly. He'd forgotten Isaac would be able to smell his emotions. He's having an internal panic attack and Isaac is looking more and more uncomfortable in the silence. 

"Sorry, not my place to ask. I won't do it again." He quickly retreats and the rest of dinner is eaten in tension. Stiles misses the easy conversation about their day and random topics. Isaac has been so lively and the way his eyes lights up when he talks about the kids in classes makes Stiles want to lace their fingers together. Now Isaac leaves the table with a whisper of goodnight before disappearing into his room. 

Stiles' thoughts are torturing him all through doing the dishes. Mindlessly he cleans the plates and packs away the leftovers. Isaac hadn't been out of his place. Stiles had just panicked and shut up in worry about what he would blurt out. 

Sighing he leans back against the counter and rubs his face harshly. This isn't fair to any of them and he really needs to explain it to Isaac. He pushes away and walks around the dining table across the living room to knock on Isaac's closed bedroom door.  
"Hey, can I come in? Just wanna talk." There's a muffled grunt that neither is affirmative and rejecting so Stiles tries to be an optimist and takes it as permission. Isaac is sitting on his bed, papers spread out before him and Stiles really wishes that a steaming cup of tea was on the bedside table. Then the scene maybe wouldn't hurt so much for some reason. Isaac looks distracted, hands busying themselves with paper sheets but his eyes aren't really looking at them.

"Sorry. It wasn't because you can't ask, I just panicked." Stiles starts, shuffling around unsure of where to put himself. "There's no special customer at all. I'm just really attracted to you I guess." He laughs embarrassed, looking at his socked feet. "I forgot you could smell that so when you mentioned it, I panicked because I really don't want you to move out. I thought hey maybe he doesn't even want to be friends with you any more especially since you don't you find him physically attractive but kind of maybe has thought about starting a family and you aren't even a couple. Way to be a creep wow." He isn't even looking at Isaac and he knows he should stop talking. He's saying all these things he didn't mean to and Isaac will surely pack all of his things now. He'll move out and never talk to Stiles again. 

"Stiles-"

"But then you smile and I-" 

"Shut up Sti-"

"-just want to kiss you-"

"-les. Shut. Up." Isaac's voice is so hard that it makes Stiles stop. He's staring helplessly down at Isaac on the bed. He's pretty sure he just ruined every chance he ever had, if he ever had one.

"Are you done?" Stiles nods meekly, biting his underlie to keep himself from saying anything more.

"Good. I'm glad there's no special customer." It takes a while before Stiles registers what that could mean because Isaac says it so offhandedly. "You mean? You? Me to?" It's not the most coherent he's ever been but it seems like Isaac understands.  
He shrugs again and Stiles needs to stop looking at his shoulders when he does that because they are gorgeous. "Well maybe not the whole family thing. Might be a bit early for that." 

Stiles flails a little, it's his happy disbelieving flail and he knocks his hand into the dresser. He's glaring at it when Isaac starts to laugh. 

"Come here you idiot." It's said fondly and Stiles feels a genuinely happy smile spread on his face. He shuffles closer until Isaac can reach him and pulls him down on the bed. He can hear the papers crumbling but all he really cares about is the smile on Isaac's face just before the blonde leans down to kiss him. It's everything he hoped it would be and more.


End file.
